


With Your Husband

by KlausStrom



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Minor humiliation kink, Use of human and country names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausStrom/pseuds/KlausStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany "gives" North Italy to Prussia for the night~</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Husband

“Hmm Feli!”  
“Gil…bert~ mmmm  
“Oh God Feli! So tight!” Gilbert moaned as his trusted his throbbing cock into his little brothers husband.  
“mm does it turn you on to get fucked by me while my brother watches~ Do you like that you're bound and gagged and can do nothing while I fuck you into your shared mattress like a cheap slut?  
“mmmm”  
“What was that”  
“G-gil. Don’t stop” Feli whined as Gilbert stilled his trusted and pulled almost all the way out of the young Italians hole.  
“Say it!” He spat in the mans face. Feli whined

Germany grunted in the background. He agreed to let his brother fuck his husband, not abuse him. He tried to break free of the ropes that bound him but failed, so he stomped his foot to get his brother attention.  
“hmm luddy?”  
Ludwig spat out the gag, “You're scaring him! Untie me and let me show you how to please him!”  
Gilbert signed but did as his brother said. It was his husband he was fucking after all.  
They both heard Feli whine as Gilbert left the bed.  
“spread you legs for me baby” Gilbert mumbled. Germany grabbed the lube and scoped up a big chunk on the sticky liquid, twirling his hand to snap off the access. He moved closer to his husband and lifted Italy's up and rested him back on his knee. He had already had Gilbert's dick inside of him. so he slipped three fingers in right away, he made sure to bend them just the right way to brush against his lover's g-spot. Italy tried to arch his back but he was pushed down by Gilbert.

“Gilbert do something besides just staring at me!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2012-2013.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to feel free to use any of the little dabbles I post here as a prompt! I am in one way a "good" writer so I would love to see what people who are actually talented could do with these stories :D 
> 
> I'm also not 100% when it comes to ratings. I originally had this as mature but I moved it to explicate just to be safe.


End file.
